I wont fall for you
by skitzo-Sama
Summary: Childhood friends Lily and James have grown apart since entering Hogwarts, but now that they are forced to work together for head duties can they forget their past mistakes? Lets hope so. JL Soc Roc
1. Chapter 1

"JAMES!" A small girl with long fiery red hair ran down the street of a quiet London neighborhood. She stopped in front of a rather large and magnificent looking house and entered threw the iron gate. She ran around to the side of the house and looked up to the second floor window. It was open slightly and a loud beeping noise could be heard.

"He would sleep through and earthquake." she said to herself with half smile as she tucked a thick parchment envelope into her pants pockets. She reached up onto the ivy covered white lattus that went up the side of the house and pulled herself up. Within a minute she was up to the window.

"James? You in there?" she yelled into the window knowing full well he was. She shook her head and pushed open the window and pulled herself through it. She landed with a 'thump' on a pile of disregarded books. "Owww! James couldn't you read your books instead of leaving them laying about?"

Lily looked up at the bed where her childhood friend James Potter lay sound sleep in his bed with a broomstick manual raising up and down on his chest and his glasses skewed, half way on his face.

Lily got up and walked over to his bedside table and turned off the annoying, beeping, alarm clock. She then removed the book and sat it on his dresser, then she removed his glasses and sat them next to the alarm clock. He made a strange noise but continued to sleep. Lily turned around and opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway towards the bathroom. On the way she met Mrs. Potter.

"Morning Mrs. Potter." Lily said as she entered the bathroom and filled a small paper cup up with ice cold water.

"Good Morning Lily dear." Mrs. Potter said as she stopped to talk to Lily in front of the bathroom door. Lily shut off the water and stepped out to continue talking to Mrs. Potter.

"I got my letter today!" Lily told her excitedly. She took a small sip of the water but left most of it in the cup. "I mean I was hoping to get one but I obviously wasn't expecting it."

"Oh sweetie that's great!" Mrs. Potter hugged Lily tightly for a minute before releasing her. "I knew you'd get one."

"Thanks. My sisters not to thrilled but I didn't expect her to be, oh well." Lily shrugged thinking about her sisters violent reaction that morning. "Well better be off, or James is likely to sleep all day."

"Alright. And Lily dear?" Mrs. Potter added before walking down the hallway to the steps. " Why don't you use the door next time? Hmm?"

" Alright if I remember!" Lily said before heading back to James' room.

"Alright James one chance today. WAKE UP!" She yelled into his ear. He rolled over and began to snore. "Okay I warned you1" Lily positioned the cup over his face and counted to three.

"AHHHHH!" James sat up as fast as he could and looked around the fuzzy room, his face dripping with ice cold water. He wiped his face on his shirt and looked up to see a person standing over him. Even without his glasses he knew who it was. One didn't need glasses to distinguish hair that bright. Besides she woke him up in this manner several times a week. "Lily, couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person, just once?" He reached over to his side table and retrieved his glasses, when he put them on Lily came into focus. Her bright red hair was pulled in a looses braid which cascaded down her back, her bright green eyes where huge and she was clutching an envelope against her chest.

"As if you wake up when I try to wake you up normally." She said before jumping up and down, causing her hair to whip violently behind her. "Guess what!"

"Hey watch it. That hair is a deadly weapon!" He said pulling at it. With a large grin on his face, she hated it when he teased her about her hair. "but what is it I'm guessing at?"

"Hey, get off! That hurts ya' know!" She said mock glaring at him. "Just look! I got it James. I really got it!" She handed him the Enveloped addressed to her.

His eyes lit up as he turned it over to see the broken Hogwarts crest. He opened it at once and took out the letter and read it to himself, his smile growing wider by the second.

"Lily this is bloody brilliant!" He hugged her briefly for a second and the looked back at the letter. "I was afraid that I would have to leave you behind here with that prat of a sister of yours. Oh I cant wait to take you to Diagon alley! And we'll get our wands, and hopefully we will both be in Gryffindor together. It will be so great!"

"I know. This will be the best seven years of our lives!" Lily said still blushing a little from the hug.

"And you'll teach me how to fly right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"POTTER!"

"EVANS!"

"What are you doing here!" Both Lily and James yelled at the same time.

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!" they glared at each other as they once again said the same thing at the same time.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" the said together.

"ME! IT'S YOU WHO'S DOING IT!" they said together once again.

"Stop." Lily said holding up her hand. "This is ridiculous. Now what are you doing in the Heads compartment?"

"My job. I'm head boy." James said glaring at her and frowning even deeper when she backed up in surprise.

"You? You, James Potter? Headboy? What was Dumbledore thinking?" Lily asked him yet at the same time was talking to herself.

"What you don't think I can do it?" James asked a little hurt by the fact that once again someone questioned Dumbledore state of mind while picking him.

"No James." Lily said shaking her head at him. " I know you _can_ do it. I'm just worried over whether your _going_ to."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Evans? Sorry I'm not a little goody-to-shoes like you. But it doesn't mean I cant be a good head boy."

"It's not a matter of you being a goody-to-shoes as you put it or not. How will you be able to discipline the younger students when your worse then them?" Lily asked thoroughly offended though she didn't show it.

"Why am I even talking to you again. I have better things to do." James turned around to leave but the door shut itself and locked. "What the hell!"

"Look. There is a letter for us." Lily picked up a scroll from a small table. The letter was addressed to them. "Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, Welcome to your seventh year at Hogwarts. I trust that you two will both make it to the start of term feast both alive and well…yeah right." Lily added as she read aloud. "As Hogwart's head students you are to set a good example for your peers, and work together to solve any problems you may come to face. For without teamwork and partnership, things will only be harder. Now I know the two of you do not get along so great, however I also know that you were at one point close friends. I would hope you could put your animosity aside and work together for the good of the school as well as yourselves." Lily glanced at James who was sitting across from her listening to her read the letter. For a minute she thought she saw a small sincere smile on his face, but when he realized she stopped reading he looked up from her and from his thoughts.

"Well what else does it say?" He snapped at her impatiently. She shook her head and continued reading.

"Your Job as heads with be to oversee all perfect meetings as well as meeting with my self once a month. You will be in charge of setting Hogsmead visits, as well as organizing school social events. And of coarse you will patrol the school one night a week. This is only a brief overview of your duties and you will be better informed at your first meeting with me, which will be tomorrow at 9:00 PM, password is 'lollypop,' have a good day."

"What that's it? That's all it said?" James asked taking the parchment from her, looking over it for more instructions of some sort.

"If there was more I would have read it Potter." Lily said sighing. "Look, we are going to have to work together all year, and seeing as I would like to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts, lets try to at least be civil with one another. Okay?" she asked, knowing she would once again have to be the better person.

"Fine. Lets get this meeting with the prefects over with, I'm supposed to meet up wit the guys in ten minutes." James informed her as he headed out of their compartment and to the adjacent one, where the prefects were. Lily sighed again and followed him.

The meeting was rather uneventful, most of the female prefects drooled over James while the males glared jealously. When they were finished all of the prefects returned to their own compartments, except for Remus Lupin. Remus was one of James group of friends, the Marauders as they were called. Remus was the only one of the Marauders that Lily could stand, he was quiet and smart like her, he was also the voice of reason.

"Hello Lily," Remus said while he waited for James to gather the papers he had taken notes from the meeting on. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"No." Lily told him, not bothering to lie. While she didn't dislike Remus, she didn't like him either. Also he knew that at least part of her summer was miserable because James was her neighbor, and the Marauders spent most of their time at James house. "You?" she added after a minute in order to be respectful.

"It was alright." he said as James approached him ready to head for their compartment. "Ready James? I think Sirius is probably going out of his mind without us. I hope he hasn't strangled Peter yet."

"Nah, I don't think he'll try that again. Apparently Peter bites really hard." James said smiling as the two left the compartment, leaving Lily alone. She shook her head and exited the compartment as well, looking for her three best friends.

"I cant believe you did that!" was the first thing Lily heard when she entered the compartment her friends were in. "Now he's going to think I like him." A pretty girl with long black hair said, to another girl next to her, who was most defiantly her twin.

"You do like him!" The twin said rolling her pretty blue eyes, while the third girl, a pretty girl with short blonde hair and big brown eyes was rolling in her seat with laughter.

"That's not the point. He doesn't need to know that!…oh Lily, there you are. Will you please give this idiot of a sister of mine detention." She motioned at her twin, her green eyes borrowed into an intense glare.

"What she do?" Lily asked her friend. Ashlyn Thompson and her twin sister Brooklyn, were two of Lily's best friends. They where identical in every way physically, except their eyes, Ashlyn's were green while Brooklyn's were blue. Normally Ash was the more troublesome of the two but Brook held her own.

"She did a spell to change her eyes green, and then went up to Sirius Black and hit on him!" the blonde girl, Alexandra Spenser said, laughing furiously. Alex was a very sweet girl, but a bit of a tom boy. She also tended to antagonize the twins. " You should have seen it Lils. She even slapped his bum. Ash nearly fell over. And-" she tried to catch her breath from all the laughing. "Sirius, he, he, my god it was hilarious, he tried to grab her ass back and she slapped him so hard that when we left Pettigrew was trying to revive him. And if that wasn't enough, Pettigrew messed up and gave him pink spots!" Alex gave up the battle on trying to stop laughing, and Lily joined her laughing like a mad person. Brook had a large grin on her face and Ash was positively flushed.

"So, who's the new Headboy? Is it Remus like we thought?" Brook asked after she regained composure. It was no secret amongst their group that Brook had a crush on Remus, but she was to shy to admit it to him.

"Ha, don't I wish!" Lily said sighing deeper into her seat. " No, some how that prat James Potter made Headboy!" she clenched her fists as she said it and her friends exchanged looks knowing that they were about to endure another one of Lily's rants about James. "I mean what in the world was Dumbledore thinking when he chose James?" She was glaring in to wall of the compartment, Alex was sure she saw it starting to smoke. " How can he be trusted to look after the other students? He couldn't even keep his goldfish alive for two days! Not to mention he's going to let those bloody Marauders get away with everything!"

"Whoa, Lily. Just calm down." Ash said, she was used to her friends frequent outbursts. "Dumbledore would not have chosen James for the job unless he thought he could do it. I mean this is Dumbledore we're talking about, the greatest wizard that ever lived. He's not going to make some stupid decision that would cause problems for the school."

"I suppose your right." Lily sighed, falling back into her seat. "It's just it makes me so mad. I've worked really hard to get where I am, and I don't want James ruining it for me."

"Don't worry Lils, if anyone can whip that boy into shape, it's you." Alex told her patting her on the back. "Besides, maybe after working together, you and James can become friends again." At this point the three other girls looked at Alex as if she were crazy.

"The days of James Potter and I being friends have been over since the day he did that horrible spell on me!" Lily told her. At the beginning of their first year, James and Lily had been the best of friends, as they had since early childhood. But as James became better acquainted with his dorm mates they slowly began to drift apart. By the end of the year they were barely more then acquaintances. Any hope that Lily had of them regaining their friendship over the summer was ruined when at breakfast on the last morning he offered to pour her juice, and slipped a hair loss potion into it. Lily had been growing her hair out since she was five, and James knew it. She had to wear a hat all summer and have Madam Pomfrey do several spells on it to make it grow long enough to reach her ears. She had never forgiven James and to this day she has to do hair renewing charms once a month to keep her hair from falling out.

"I suppose your right." Alex told her sighing. " Well, what should we do for the rest of our last train ride to Hogwarts?"

"Padfoot?" James asked when he entered 'the Marauder's official compartment' as it had been dubbed in second year. He and Remus had entered to find Sirius leaning back in his seat with a look of fury on his face, along with a body full of orange stripes. Peter was across from him franticly searching through a large book. "What happened to you mate?"

"I'm not sure who's worse. Thompson or Wormtail!" Sirius said, his eyebrows knitted into an evil scowl.

"I- I did m-mean to Padfoot!" Peter said, looking up from the book. Sirius gave him a disgusted look and Peter flinched before returning to the book.

"What happened?" Remus asked as he and James sat down on either side of the compartment.

"Well here I was walking to the compartment with Peter when who should approach me, but Ashlyn Thompson." Sirius told them, both James and Remus rolled their eyes. Ashlyn and Sirius had been in somewhat of a prank war for three years. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" he told them before continuing on. "Anyway, she starts to flirt with me, now I'm a healthy young man with natural urges, so I decide to flirt back, I mean its not as if she's ugly. Well the next thing I know she slaps my arse. What kind of man would ignore an invitation like that? So I might have let my hand wander, and the next thing I know I'm out cold on the floor with Peter leaning over me trying to revive me." Remus and James both started laughing hysterically at this, causing Sirius to glare at them.

"Let me guess, the orange stripes aren't a fashion cry for help, Peter messed the reviving spell up didn't he?" James asked laughing, while Peter blushed, pushing his face deeper into the book.

"Hey the orange stripes are better then the pink spots or the blue and red chessboard pattern."

Sirius said, causing his two friends to laugh even louder. "Look, since Peter has yet to find the reversal spell in that book of his, do you think one of you could reverse this stupid spell?"

"What are you going to do for us if we do Padfoot?" Remus asked innocently. "You know, my cauldron is in desperate need of a good scrubbing, and James' broom is looking a little dull." Remus said smiling a slightly manipulative smile.

"I'm so going to kill you Wormtail." Sirius said glaring yet again. "fine, I'll clean you bloody cauldron, and I'll polish James broom." Sirius told them reluctantly. "Just get these stripes off of me!"

"Alright Padfoot." Remus said pulling out his wand. "But you have to do both, without magic." Sirius' jaw fell at this and he looked at Remus like he was crazy.

"You've got to be kidding me Moony. You sound like McGonagall." Sirius pouted at his friend. Remus make no sign of budging on the deal. "Alright. But I'll get you back Moony. Just do the spell." Sirius pouted and Remus was sure he heard Sirius say something under his breath like 'Lets hope he never becomes a teacher.'

Remus preformed the simple spell and Sirius was back to normal in seconds, leaving Peter looking rather put out. He had spent the last fifteen minutes searching through his hex reversal book.

"Why couldn't you do that Peter?" Sirius asked glaring at the smaller boy, who was sinking lower in his seat by the second.

"Why couldn't you?" James asked Sirius who looked like he was going to respond before he realized James was right.

"Wait a second? Why didn't you say that before? Now I have to do those stupid chores!" Sirius asked looking rather put out at his best friends trickery.

"And pass up a free broom polishing? Why would I do that?" James asked him, a devious smile on his face all the while.

"Some friend you are mate." Sirius said in a huff as he slid back in his seat pouting. Rather then pitting him and subsequently relieving him of his chores as Sirius had hoped, his behavior caused the three other boys to laugh.

"So what happened with Evans?" asked Peter, who was in a better mood now that the negative attention was drawn away from him.

"Oh, the usual." James said in a rather bored voice as he pretended to pick lint off of his new robes.

"Oh you mean some yelling, followed by more yelling, mixed with a hex or two, all finished off with a slap across the face?" Sirius asked sarcastically, seeing it as a chance for revenge.

"Haha, very funny Padfoot. But at least I didn't end up unconscious, with pink spots." James said causing Sirius to falter for a moment.

"Well, you've got a point there Prongs." Sirius said laughing. He knew better then to get into a battle of comebacks with James. James had the unfair advantage of six years of practice with Lily.

"Well she has no choice but to except it." Remus said joining his friends conversation. "No matter how hard she protests, James is the Headboy. And Lily is far to sensible to waste the energy it would take to continue arguing with you over everything all year. Chances are she will attempt to be civil with you James, I think you should share the courtesy." Remus told James in all seriousness. James however took the advise lightly.

"Trust me, no matter how well behaved I act, Lily will hold a grudge. I mean completely aside from the whole hair thing," James said, which got a slight cough from Remus at his lack of sympathy for the misery he caused Lily. "she still hates me from braking her doll when we where four."

"Ha! Evans played with dolls?" Sirius exclaimed laughing. He was the only one, the other three looked at him with curious looks..

"Well duh." James said looking at Sirius strangely. "When she was little. All girls do."

"What are you talking about? The whole time we were growing up I never saw Bella or Cissa with a-" Sirius stopped realizing what he said. "Never mind." Sirius rolled his eyes. The others smirked.

Sirius cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black could hardly be considered girls. Granted they were female, but few claimed to know of which species they were bread from. Or so the Marauders liked to think.

"The point is!" James said reverting the conversation back to his problem. "Lily is never going to forgive me, so why bother?"

"Do you want her to forgive you Prongs?" Remus asked James who gave him a funny look.

"Well I certainly don't want her after my blood for the rest of our lives. But beyond that I could really care less."

"Are we intruding?" came a voice as the compartment door slide open. Lily, Alex, Ashlyn and Brooklyn stood at the door looking the four boys.

A few minutes earlier

"Oh I forgot!" Lily exclaimed loudly, causing the card house Alex had spent the last half hour building to explode.

"Lily!" Alex cried. "I you know better then to make sudden movements or noises while I'm playing with exploding snap cards. I think I singed my eyebrow." she said feeling above her eye.

"Oh don't worry. It's fine." Ash said, pulling out a mirror to prove that her face was in no way irreparably damaged.

"Gosh, what is it Lil?" Brook asked seeing Lily rifle through her bag.

"I have to go find that prat, Potter." Lily said pulling out an envelope and a small package.

"What's this? Have you decided to give up your hatred and court dear Potter?" Alex asked jokingly, now that she was sure her face was fine.

"Haha, very funny." Lily said standing up. "It's from my mother." The three girls rolled their eyes. They all knew, that despite Lily's disdain for James, her mother absolutely adored the boy she'd know since he was a born.

Marauder's compartment

"Are we intruding?" came a voice as the compartment door slide open. Lily, Alex, Ashlyn and Brooklyn stood at the door looking the four boys.

"Well, yes." Sirius said, all to bluntly. He was definitely not over the whole slapping thing.

"She wasn't talking to you, Black." Ashlyn said. Rather then be embarrassed by her sisters prank, Ash chose to simply forget the whole incident, with the exception of pink spotted Sirius, of course.

"Potter, I forgot to give this to you before." Lily said, being as civil as she could, which Remus noted. She reached into her robes and pulled out the envelope and package.

"What's this?" James asked suspiciously. He was not fool enough to believe it was a gift or peace offering from her.

"It's from my mother. She made me swear to give it to you, as she didn't get to see you before she left for the states last week." Lily said. She loved her mother very much, and was very close with her. But Lily could not understand how her mother could adore James so much, knowing how he had tortured her the last six years.

"You didn't poison it did you?" James asked knowing that whatever the present was, there was sure to be cookies as well. Mrs. Evans always made him his favorite chocolate chip cookies with her presents.

"As tempting as it is, I restrained myself." Lily said, a fake sweet smile on her face all along.

"Good." James said opening up the gift. Inside was a hand knitted scarf in Gryffindor colors. James smiled at the nice present and pulled out the bag of cookies, that Mrs. Evans clearly had Lily perform a warming spell on as they were still out-of-the-oven warm. "Thanks Evans."

"Uh huh." Lily said before turning and walking out of the compartment, followed by her friends.

"Man I feel sorry for her." Sirius said taking one of James cookies that he had offered to his friends.

"What do you mean?" James asked not really caring much.

"Well she hates your guts mate." Sirius told him looking rather thoughtful.

"Really? It only took you six years of school to figure that out? I'm sure McGonagall will be thrilled." James said sarcastically, prompting a glare from Sirius.

"Haha, very funny. No I mean, she hates you, but she has to give you presents her mother hand makes for you. And I mean actually hand makes. She cant even use magic, she does it the muggle way." Sirius said looking rather impressed with the quality of the scarf.

"Well its not my fault Mrs. Evans adores me is it?" James asked giving his most innocent looking face. The three other boys all nearly fell on the floor laughing, followed by James.

"Prongs, don't tell me that face fools anyone?" Remus said in a fit of laughter.

"You'd be surprised." James told him. The four continued to laugh harder.

"That Prat!" Lily said. Luckily for her friends, she was all ranted out for the day. "I knew I should have just poisoned him and be done with it." she sighed.

"I've been telling you that for years Lil." Alex said. The girls had returned to their own compartment, where Alex and Ash pulled out their books and quills to finish the summer work they had avoided all summer. "Now why don't you let us see your potions essay?" Alex said smiling sweetly at her.

"I was hoping you would have attempted to do your own work for our last year." Lily said smiling as she went through her bag and pulled her essays out.

"Why break tradition?" Ash said dipping her quill in ink before starting to paraphrase the three foot essay.

Lily and Brook just laughed at the typical behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

HIYA! Skitzo-chan here. I posted the last two chapters without remembering to write a disclaimer or author notes, so I'll do it now.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this story you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't claim to own any of them except the few I did in fact create. So please don't sue me, I have no money mepoor thank you.

By the way I hate taking the time to write disclaimers, because they make me loose my train of thought. So this disclaimer will count through the entire story. Thanks.

I'll try to keep this up to date, but you have to review and remind me, I have a lot of school work and stupid stuff so I sometimes forget. I wrote the first three chapters before I posted the first just in case I didn't have time to write, I could still update. But this is the last chapter I have done at the moment so it might take some time until the next update (hopefully not too long). I think I'm going to start on chapter 4 as soon as I finish posting this chapter. Thanks to all the kind reviews it means a lot, since I've been piecing this together for well over a year.

One more thing (I know I have a lot of boring AN's sorry) the format was changed when I saved it so don't mind the fact that you cant see where the p.o.v and stuff changes.

Chapter 3

When the train arrived at the Hogsmead station, Lily, James and Remus were forced to bid their friends farewell and assist with the first years. It was made easier by Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid was rumored to be half giant, and he looked every bit of it.

"Firs' years! All firs' years over here." Hagrid called over the crowd of students. While it was Hagrid's job to get the first years on the boats, it was up to the head students and prefects to make sure that the first years found there way to Hagrid, and to reassure them, seeing as Hagrid was a rather intimidating figure.

"Maria!" Lily called after a small first year who she had directed to Hagrid a second before. The girl had dropped her wand out of her robe pocket when she was pulled into a crowd of passing fifth years. "Be careful. You don't want to be loosing that." Lily told her, making sure she had a firm grip on her wand. Now hurry along, before they leave without you." Lily said turning around to look for more stray first years.

To Lily's surprise, it seemed that all but one of the first years had been directed to Hagrid and James and Remus stood talking to the last. Lily, worried about what kind of bad influence the two marauders could have on the impressionable child, eased her way closer to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry. There are a lot of Muggle born students here. Your not the only one. And really everyone starts off at the same level. And if anyone gives you a hard time, you come find me or Remus. Okay?" James was saying to the boy, when Lily's presence was noticed. "And this here is Lily Evans"

"Hi." Lily said for lack of anything better to say to the boy. The boy smiled at her slightly.

"Evans, this is Jackson Taylor." James said, introducing the boy. "He's muggle born and worried about being behind everyone else."

"Really?" Lily said smiling sweetly. "James is right, your at no more an disadvantage then everyone else."

"It's true. Lily's muggle born. And head girl and top of our class." James said smiling at the boy. Jackson's eyes grew larger and he looked at Lily and James with such admiration.

"Really!" he asked smiling happily. "Maybe someday I can be head boy too." Lily smiled at the boy, who no longer looked afraid.

"Well, if you want to be head boy someday, then you might want to get off on a good start." James said patting the boy on the head. "I'd start by not missing the sorting. The boats are getting ready to pull off." James said pointing to the small fleet of boats which where full of anxious students waiting to cross the lake over to Hogwarts castle.

"Thanks!" Jackson said to his three new friends before running over to the boats at full speed. He was just able to catch them before the left shore.

"What a cute kid." James said shaking his head. "We were never that small were we Moony?" James asked Remus as they walked away. Lily followed a few feet behind thinking back to her first, and only time crossing the lake to Hogwarts in first year.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but you haven't always been so tall. Up until that growth spurt in third year, you were the shortest boy in our year. Well except Peter." Remus said. Both boys were tall, but James was the tallest of the Marauders.

It was a proven fact that James, Sirius and Remus where the most sought after guys in Hogwarts. James was the tall and handsome, Quidditch captain, not to mention he was top of all of his classes without even studying. Sirius was more of the suave, dark and sexy type. He was much more promiscuous then the other Marauders and had a new girl on his arm every few days. While his grades weren't quite as good as James, he did well for someone who never studied. Remus was also handsome, but was known more for being sweet and mysterious, and somewhat of a bookworm. Peter was nothing special, but played off the others well enough to get him a few votes as adorable. Together the group where the center of attention to almost all of Hogwarts female population.

"I still think the first years get smaller every year." James told his friend as they walked. They had missed the last of the carriages, but the walk wasn't too far.

"I'm pretty sure its that we get bigger." Remus said sighing at his friend. "So what house do you think Jackson will be sorted into?"

"Probably Gryffindor. Despite his initial reluctance, he seems like a tough kid. If not then Ravenclaw. Not Hufflepuff, and definitely not Slytherin." James told him. A look of disdain appeared on his face at the mention of Slytherin.

"Speaking of which, have you seen the Prophet?" Remus asked him, a dark look came over James face at the direction the conversation was taking. "there was another attack."

"Oh, come on Remus. Lets not ruin our first night back." James said walking a little faster. Remus ran up after him and dropped the conversation.

Lily who had been walking not to far behind him had heard Remus comment. She had the Daily Prophet delivered all summer. She had been keeping track of all the attacks. This new dark lord, Voldemort, they called him, was killing people left and right. Voldemort had started out as a rumor a few years ago. A modern day Hitler, Lily had thought. But she, like everyone else in the magical world, felt that he was nothing more then a nuisance, who would never gain any real power. And for a few years they were right. Voldemort and his 'death eaters' fell off everyone's radar completely until the assassination of the Jr. assistant to the Minister of Magic a year and a half ago.

It was then that Lord Voldemort became a common name. After the initial assassination, it seemed that at least three people were being killed a week. At first it was just Muggle born's and then half bloods. But after a while, the victims were those who opposed Voldemort and his ideas, even if they were pure blood. Now everyone lived in fear, not knowing who was next. And even more frightening were the 'death eaters'. Simply because they always wore masks. They could be anyone, even your own friends or family. Trust was a commodity in the Wizarding world at the moment and it was hard to come by.

When the three reached the Great Hall the sorting was already over and Dumbledore was in the middle of his speech. They attempted to sneak in with out disrupting the headmaster but Dumbledore spotted them.

"Ah, and here our new Head students." Dumbledore said, causing Lily and James to stop in mid step and turn to look at the whole hall, who were turned to see them. Remus managed to sneak past them and slip into his seat unnoticed. "Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter, I'm sure most of you know them, but for our new students." Both Lily and James smiled at the students before making their way to their seats.

"Sorry Professor. We were having a chat with a first year and missed the carriages." James said as he took his seat with the Marauders.

"It's quite alright James. I'm sure Mr. Taylor appreciates the encouragement." Dumbledore said before turning back to the other students. "Now that I've said all I must, tuck in!"

"Look James." Remus said pointing to the far end of the Gryffindor table where Jackson Taylor say with several more shy looking first years. "You were right."

"You talking about Taylor?" Sirius asked though a mouth full of food. James nodded to Sirius, who swallowed the food before continuing. "All the other first years were shaking and pale as a ghost, no offence." Sirius said to Nearly Headless Nick who was floating past. "But he went up there with his head held high. Didn't look the slightest bit nervous. That's a true Gryffindor for ya." Sirius said, taking another large bite of potatoes.

"We tried to save a carriage for you Lil." Brook told Lily as she helped herself to some turkey and boiled potatoes.

"It's alright. It wasn't that far of a walk." Lily said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Did you happen to catch what house Maria Sheppard was sorted into?" Maria the little girl Lily had directed earlier, seemed to think the hat would simply refuse her.

"Small blonde with big eyes?" Alex asked Lily, who nodded. "Yeah, Hufflepuff. She looked so happy she ran off with the hat." Alex told her laughing. Lily smiled but felt sorry for the girl.

"She was cute." Brook said turning to look at the Marauders. "So how long do you think they'll let us have to readjust, before prank war VII starts?" Lily and Alex rolled their eyes, Ash suddenly looked rather mischievous. "I swear Ash, if you initiate it again this year, I'll telling Daddy where you really where every night all summer!"

It was marauders tradition to let the castle have a few days or on rare occasion, weeks to readjust to the new semester before the pranks would begin. At which time there would be one very elaborate prank that would be the first of many throughout the year. Most students took this rare opportunity to enjoy Hogwarts life without fear of being the victim of a prank. However the previous year Ashlyn had decided to get them first, which resulted in one of the worse prank wars in Marauder history. From Ash's initial prank, there was barely a day without one prank or another. For the most part it was Ash (with the reluctant help of her three dorm mates) and the Marauders trying to one up each other in pranks against the Slytherins. But there were also many embarrassing pranks on one another.

"What exactly were you doing every night all summer?" Alex asked with a scandalized look on her face. Lily noted the look was not do to her shock at her friends behavior, as much as it was that she had not been informed of it earlier.

"She met a muggle boy!" Brooklyn said, causing Ash to hit her arm. "hey don't hit me!"

"It's not really a secret if you tell everyone BROOKLYN!" Ash said glaring at her sister for the second time that day.

"A muggle boy? How'd you meet him? And besides I thought you like Siri-hmhmhhm" Lily started to say before Ash smashed her hand over Lily's mouth.

"Can none of you keep a secret?" Ash asked exasperated. She rolled her eyes and sighed before motioning for them to lean in so she could whisper. " His name is William. I met him when I was in muggle London, attempting to do my muggle studies summer work."

"Which you never did." Brook put in, but was waved off by Ash.

"We hung out a few times. He was nice. We had fun, but I ended it before I left. I told him I went to, what do muggles call it? Boarding school?" Ash told them, " he took it well. And yes I like, _him_." him being Sirius, "But I like him in a he's really good looking, popular and good for my rep, kind of way. It's not like I'm in love with the idiot. Besides I 'm not in a committed relationship, so its no ones business."

"Which is a good thing, if your father found out you were sneaking out to muggle London, to meet a _boy_, well, I'd miss you very much." Lily said smiling at her friend. The Thompson's were an old pureblood family, and while they were very welcoming to muggle borns, like Lily, they still would never let one of their daughters date a muggle.

"Getting back to my original point, Don't you dare think about pulling the first prank this year." Brook said, remembering what had brought on this line of conversation. Ash just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry, I wont." Ash said. "But that doesn't mean I wont be prepared."

When the students had finished their dessert, Dumbledore stood again to address the students.

"Now that we've had our fill, will the prefects please assist the first years to the dormitories." He said waving the students off to bed.

"I'm so tiered." Sirius said yawning as the marauders left the Great Hall. "I cant wait to sleep in my comfortable bed again."

"What are the beds at my house not good enough, Padfoot?" James asked, pretending to be offended.

"Oh they're comfortable, but they aren't my bed here." Sirius said as they walked passed a group of fifth years, who he winked at, "do you think Dumbledore will let me take it with me?"

"After all that poor bed has been through? I hope he has it burned." Remus told Sirius who gave him a mock glare.

"You're just jealous Moony." He told Remus, who started laughing. "What are you laughing at? Hey Moony?" Sirius had stopped when Remus started to laugh and had to run to catch up with his friends.

"Moony!"

"Sirius, why would I be jealous? You're the school man whore. Hell I could sleep with you if I really wanted." Remus said, he, James and Peter laughed at Sirius' disgusted face.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sirius said indignantly.

"It means your easy Black." Ashlyn said from behind Sirius. The girls had been walking not far behind them. "Really, you'll shag anything that moves. It's written all over the girls lavs."

"Hey, just because I can get any girl I want, doesn't mean I'm a man whore. And frankly James," Sirius said turning to his laughing friend, " I would watch who you laugh at. Your no better."

"And how do you figure that?" James asked taken aback. "I'll have you know I have more integrity then that. I don't sleep with any of my fan club like you."

"But what about Sophie?" Sirius asked, trying to make a point.

"Never shagged her." James said smiling at his friend. "Face it Pads, you're a dirty, dirty whore."

"Your right." Sirius sighed. "But I do it so well." He said causing his friends to laugh and the girls to roll their eyes.

"Or so your told to your face." Ash said before walking passed the Marauders with the girls in toe.

"Oooo. Man that was cold Padfoot." James said laughing at his friend. "Apparently they reviews aren't as good as you think."

"Shut up James." Sirius said crossing his arms and finishing the walk in silence.

"That was great Ash." Alex said patting Ash on the back as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Quidditch cup." the portrait swung open revealing the large and comfortable Gryffindor Commons.

"Yeah it was rather amusing." Lily said as they crossed the common room and went up the dorm stairs. When they reached their room the four girls ran over to their beds and jumped onto them.

"Can we unpack tomorrow?" Brook asked snuggling into her pillow.

"I think that's a g-g-good idea." Lily said through a yawn. "Night."

"Goodnight."

"G'night"

"ghgghgh."

The girls rested into the warmth of their beds for a few seconds, before Ash was hit by a pillow.

"What!" she said picking her head off of her pillow, she looked over at Brook who was looking at her from her own bed.

"Turn off the light." Brook told her sinking back into her pillow.

"You do it!' Ash said falling into her pillow.

"I guess I'll just owl Daddy tomorrow…" Brook said not bothering to lift her head, but she go the desired response when she heard her sister fumble around for her wand before saying "nox" the lights went out and the girls fell into deep sleep.

Meanwhile in the boys dorm…..

"I cant believe you all think I'm a man whore." Sirius said as he changed into his pajama pants.

"Just drop it Sirius." Remus told him as he came out of the bathroom in his pajama pants. "I'm to tired to listen to you complain."

"I agree, I'm really tired. Head duties are going to be so tiring, I can already tell." James said as he crawled into his warm bad. "Good night guys."

"Night." Remus said, he to crawled into his bed and snuggled into his pillow. Night guys. Last one turns out the light."

Peter was having trouble finding his pajamas and decided to sleep in a over sized t-shirt. He was next to bed, leaving Sirius to turn off the lights. With on last sigh Sirius crawled into his bed and used his wand to turn out the lights. Like the girls, the marauders were asleep in seconds.

Yay more AN's. one last thing, since only a little of what we know about the marauder's era is cannon I'm and taking some freedoms with the characters personalities and events. I have my own interpretation of how I think everyone acted and how things came about, so I hope you enjoy my version of the marauder era.


End file.
